The present invention relates to the field of retention mechanisms of electrical transmission lines, particularly retention mechanisms for coaxial cables. The preferred mechanisms are particularly well suited for use in difficult environments wherein it is desirable to retain a transmission line without the normal means available such as brackets, screws and such. One such application is in data transmission systems for downhole environments, such as along a drill string used in oil and gas exploration or along the casings and other equipment used in oil and gas production.
The goal of accessing data from a drill string has been expressed for more than half a century. As exploration and drilling technology has improved, this goal has become more important in the industry for successful oil gas, and geothermal well exploration and production. For example, to take advantage, of the several advances in the design of various tools and techniques for oil and gas exploration, it would be beneficial to have real time data such as temperature, pressure, inclination, salinity, etc. Several attempts have beau made to devise a successful system for accessing such drill string data. One such system is disclosed In co-pending U.S. Application Ser. No. 09/909,469 (also published as PCT Application WO 02/06716), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,501. which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosure of this U.S. Application Ser. No. 09/909,469, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,501, is incorporated herein by reference, Another such system is disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/358,099 the title of which is DATA TRANSMISSION SYSTEM FOR A DOWNHOLE COMPONENT filed on Feb. 3, 2003. The disclosure of this U.S. Application Ser. No. 10/358,099; now U.S. Patent Publication No. US20040149471A1, is herein incorporated by reference.